Of Brazilian Kick and Alien
by tjhanjeol
Summary: Ketika tendangan Brazil dipertemukan dengan seorang Alien freak exo; ChanyeolxSehun, chanhun. 2900 w, the rest are review replies


**pairing: **Chanyeol!Sehun, dll.

**a/n**: [pasti gakan dibaca-3-] pokoknya ini ff yg udah ada dan diubah tokohnya aja, wujud dari butek ide dan males nulis udah gt banyak utang epep pula aaa ;_; epep jaman dulu taun jebot makanya bahasanya begitulah/? tapi semoga pada suka ya! :D

* * *

**Of Brazilian Kick and Alien.**

.

.

Café du Monde, 21st November 2010

Sehun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali setelah mendengar kalimat bertidak perasaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut _calon _mantan kekasihnya.

"Tunggu," bibirnya dijilat karena merasa gelisah, "aku tidak salah dengar?"

Pria yang kini sedang duduk di seberang mejanya itu berdehem, kemudian membenarkan letak dasinya. "Tentu saja tidak." Nadanya terdengar begitu pasti dan berani, tapi di dalam hati ia merasa sangat ketakutan ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang sungguh—

—menyeramkan.

"Okay."

"Okay?" orang yang diketahui bernama Jongin itu mengulang ucapan Sehun dengan nada tanya.

"Okay."

Sebuah senyuman sederhana mengembang di wajah Jongin. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa memutuskan hubungan rumitnya bersama Sehun dapat dilakukan dengan begitu mudah. Apalagi mengingat sang _monster_—

(Itulah bagaimana Jongin memanggil Sehun apabila yang dibicarakan sedang tidak berada di dekatnya.)

—selalu mengubah seluruh hal yang berkaitan dengan hubungannya menjadi rumit. Misalnya saja insiden minggu kemarin mengenai dirinya yang terlihat selalu berdekatan dengan seorang pegawai pria lain di kantor. Meski pun memang Jongin akui bahwa ia _agak_ tertarik dengan temannya itu, tetapi tidak pernah di dalam pikiran terbesit untuk memiliki hubungan yang lebih serius selain dengan Sehun.

"Maaf, mungkin kita tidak cocok."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dengan itu pun Jongin baru menyadari bahwa raut wajah Sehun begitu muram. Aura di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba saja terlihat gelap, seolah mendukung apa yang sedang saat ini Sehun sedang rasakan. Sembari mengetukkan kuku jari panjangnya pada meja, Sehun berkata, "Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi." Kemudian tersenyum manis, dan menurut Jongin itu adalah hal yang _sangat _langka.

"…Okay, mmm _bye_?" perlahan ia beranjak dari duduknya dengan menumpukan sikut pada meja untuk berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari kafe. Jongin merasa aneh, ada sedikit rasa penyesalan ketika mengetahui bagaimana Sehun merespon perpisahan mereka. Karena menurut perkiraan, maka saat ini Sehun seharusnya mengerjar Jongin kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia ingin kembali pada—

"Jongin,"

Oh oh. Tepat seperti dugaan.

Dirasa pundaknya ditarik oleh seseorang. Jongin pun membalikkan tubuh sambil mengulum senyum. "Ya?"

"Aku… aku sebenarnya," kepala Sehun ditundukkan. Dan ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan mantan kekasihnya itu? tidak biasanya ia bertingkah seperti pria normal yang lugu; hal itu membuat Sehun terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

(Karena biasanya Sehun akan bertingkah seperti… mmm yeah,_monster._)

Ludah ditelan, Jongin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Rasa gugup begitu benar-benar memenuhi pikiran sehingga angin dingin di luar kafe pun dapat membuatnya merasa akan membeku.

"Iya? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku ingin…"

"Ingin apa?"

Sebuah desahan berat keluar dari mulutnya. Kepulan asap putih menghalangi sebagian wajah manis Sehun. Ia merasa bingung bagaimana harus mengatakan keinginannya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, tapi aku ingin…"

Kesabarannya mulai habis. Jongin berdecak kesal. Apa sulitnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin meminta hubungan mereka kembali lagi seperti semula?

"Ingin apa? Cepat katakan! Karena aku tidak ada waktu untuk—"

Sebuah tendangan keras menghantam dada Jongin.

Dan itu terasa sangat me-nya-kit-kan. Ia lupa mengenai faktanya bahwa Sehun dulu pernah mempelajari _Brazilian jiu-jitsu _di sekolah menengah_._ Oh tidak. Tamatlah riwayat Jongin. Ajal semakin dekat, ia pun berdoa pada Tuhan supaya nanti arwahnya dapat tenang di surga apabila pertengkaran ini mengantar pada maut.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah santai mendekati Jongin yang terkapar tidak berdaya di atas aspal pinggir jalan. Beberapa orang yang melihat pemandangan ngeri itu hanya dapat melenguh terkejut tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Mereka masih menunggui bagaimana tontonan gratis itu akan berlanjut.

"Terima kasih Kim Jongin tampan dan tercinta, yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh semua orang. Terima kasih atas segalanya dan juga atas—" Sehun meraih sesuatu yang menggantung di lehernya kemudian melemparkan benda tersebut asal ke arah wajah Jongin, "—kalung imitasi yang membuat kulitku ini gatal!"

Kemudian yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah suara isak tangis. Bukan, bukan suara isak tangis Sehun maupun Jongin. Suara isak tangis yang menyedihkan itu berasal dari seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di samping Sehun dengan tangan membekap mulut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah tidak ada gunanya,"

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepala hanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun sejajar dengan tatapan nanarnya, air mata menggenang di pelupuk, bibir bergetar. "Tapitapitapitapi—" tapi entah apalagi yang harus diucapkan, otak Chanyeol bahkan terlalu bingung memikirkan alasan mengapa kekasihnya itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Pokoknya, aku sudah bosan denganmu."

Kembali. Chanyeol tidak merespon kalimat tersebut, ia malah mengeraskan suara tangisannya, ditambah dengan suara berat seperti itu pasti akan terdengar oleh siapa pun disektar mereka.

"Jadi, aku ingin kau jangan lagi datang ke rumahku dengan memasang tampang bodohmu itu."

Bibir sedikit dimajukan. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa bahwa tampang wajahnya terlihat bodoh. Ia merasa sangat tampan dan pemberani, bahkan mengagumkan. Tapi apa pria pemberani menangis hanya karena mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan menjadi lajang lagi?

_Lajang_.

Kata itu pun membuat hati Chanyeol tersayat-sayat. Tuhan telah kembali menyadarkannya pada kenyataan bahwa ia memang telah ditakdirkan untuk tidak memiliki pasangan dan menjadi pecundang di antara teman-temannya.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatku terlihat bodoh?"

Dan menurut Baekhyun pertanyaan tersebut merupakan pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar. Bagaimana tidak bodoh kalau ia harus mendengar ocehan Chanyeol setiap hari mengenai alien dan hal-hal lain sejenisnya yang berhubungan dengan sains semu? Ia ingat betul bagaimana Chanyeol memberikannya cairan hijau kental yang dinamakan 'cairan penghalau serangan alien' ketika hendak pergi berlibur untuk beberapa hari di Hawaii.

_"Bagaimana kalau kau diserang oleh kaum Malunem dari planet LV-246?!"_ itulah kalimat aneh yang diserukan Chanyeol padanya ketika mereka saling mengucap salam perpisahan di bandara bulan lalu. Dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun pun menerima cairan tersebut.

Dari itu ia beranggapan bahwa kekasihnya memang sungguh harus dimasukan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa.

"Jadi, selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol." Kemudian menggeser bangku yang sedang ia duduki untuk berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan pria bertubuh jangkung yang kini resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Mantan kekasih.

Mantan—

Oh. Chanyeol kini sendiri.

"Oh tidak," telapak tangannya menutup mulut, "kini keselamatan Baekhyun akan terancam oleh Quercus yang akan datang ke bumi!"

_Quercus: salah satu nama bangsa alien yang menurut Chanyeol paling berbahaya, dan kabarnya mereka akan menyerang bumi._(Ia membaca informasi tersebut dari sebuah forum—dan jangan salah, Chanyeol termasuk orang populer di kalangannya.)

Lalu ia pun kembali mengalirkan air mata ke pipi.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai bermunculan ke dalam kepala Chanyeol: Mungkin saja ternyata Baekhyun memiliki hubungan dengan pria lain yang selalu ia bicarakan bahkan ia puja-puja ketika dulu Chanyeol masih bersamanya.

Pria itu bernama Kris;

_Tinggi_. Oh, Chanyeol pun bertubuh tinggi, dan hampir menyamai Kris. (Ia menganggukan kepalanya.)

_Tampan_. Itu merupakan hal relatif, bukan? Pasti ketampanan lah yang membuat Baekhyun dulu pernah jatuh kepadanya. (Kepalanya dianggukan lagi, kali ini dengan perasaan yakin.)

_Memiliki suara yang seksi_. Hey, bukankah Chanyeol juga memiliki suara yang seksi? … Iya, kan? (Ia berdehem untuk membenarkan nada suaranya. Sambil menarik-narik jakun di leher yang timbul ke kulit.) "Cek, cek."

_Pandai melakukan seni bela diri tinju_. Mmm…

Mmm…

…

_Seni bela diri?_

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Chanyeol tertegun.

Benar juga. Di dalam hidupnya tidak pernah sama sekali ia berpikir untuk dapat menguasai atau tertarik pada hal tersebut. Apa mungkin ia juga harus dapat menguasainya?

"Okay!" jari diacungkan. Bibir ditutup rapat-rapat, kepala dinaik-turunkan berkali-kali. Kini ia sudah memiliki keputusan yang mantap. "Aku akan mempelajari olahraga tinju!" serunya keras pada diri sendiri yang… kembali menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Maaf." kemudian tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi pada orang-orang di sekitar dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kafe. Tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku mantel tebalnya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang menciumi kulit.

_"Ingin apa? Cepat katakan! Karena aku tidak ada waktu untuk—"_

Lalu terdengar suara dentuman keras. Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Mata dibulatkan lebar-lebar ketika melihat seorang pria yang baru saja menendang seorang pria lainnya.

Wow.

Chanyeol pun ikut menjadi salah satu dari sekian penonton di sana. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di balik kedua tangan besarnya seolah seseorang akan menangkap apabila ia didapati sedang menonton kejadian tersebut dengan wajah bodohnya itu.

Ia pun mulai berjalan mendekati si pusat perhatian dengan langkah hati-hati, hendak menepuk pundak pria di hadapannya tetapi terhenti ketika sesuatu menghantam pikirannya keras.

Seorang pria bertubuh kecil saja dapat melakukan bela diri, tetapi mengapa Chanyeol tidak dapat melakukan hal itu?

Pertanyaan tersebut seperti tumpukan beton yang membebani pikiran dan hatinya. Rasa sedih mulai kembali hadir ke dalam perasaan. Dan sebuah fakta baru benar-benar telah mengoyak jiwa Chanyeol.

Mungkin dirinya memang seorang pecundang, bahkan Baekhyun pun bosan dengannya. Apakah memang ia tidak memiliki pesona?

Park Chanyeol, oh Park Chanyeol. _Kau memang pecundang yang menyedihkan._

Lagi dan lagi. Chanyeol menangis. Wajahnya kini mulai memerah akibat energi yang telah dikeluarkan untuk menangis.

Tunggu.

Tapi mungkin ini bukanlah akhir dari dunia. Ia bukan pecundang dan segalanya dapat diperbaiki. Sebuah senyum aneh diukir oleh bibirnya, Chanyeol pun kemudian terkekeh seram.

"Permisi, mmm—" Chanyeol membersihkan tangan yang bersimbah air mata pada celana denim biru lusuhnya, "—aku Chanyeol."

Pria itu-Sehun membalikan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati seorang pria jangkung yang memasang ekspresi aneh dan seram. Ia menunggu Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin belajar."

Tidak sepatah kata pun ia keluarkan, tetapi kini kakinya mulai dilangkahkan ke arah jalan menuju rumahnya. Sehun juga bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk melirik Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha untuk mengejarnya dengan mensejajarkan langkah. "Tunggu! Aku ingin belajar."

"Aku bukan guru."

"T-tapi dari mana kau mempelajari tendangan tadi? Karate?"

Nafas Chanyeol mulai terengah-engah. Secara tidak sadar kini ia sedang berlari. Dan apabila dipikir kembali, bukankah seharusnya Sehun yang akan merasa lebih dulu lelah dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol? Mengingat ia memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dengan kaki panjang.

"Atau tinju?"

Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya hanya untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian setelah dirasa hal tersebut tidak lucu lagi, ia kembali memakai ekspresi datar dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Bodoh."

Langkahnya harus terhentikan untuk yang kedua kali ketika sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tangannya. Dan tentu dengan genggaman yang erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan dari orang aneh di sampingnya, "Aku akan berteriak jika kau tidak melepaskannya."

Ancaman tersebut berhasil membuat Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Sehun perlahan. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum, tetapi kali ini terlihat sebagai sebuah senyum penyesalan. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula salahmu berlari dengan cepat."

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Ya, tadi kita berkenalan. Hai aku Chanyeol."

"Oh."

"Mmm, dan… aku ingin mempelajari caranya kau menendang pria itu seperti monster yang sedang—"

"Apa?!" Sehun menarik kerah pakaian Chanyeol, ia menatap pria itu tajam. "Monster? Apa maksudmu?!"

Ludah ditelan paksa ketika menerima sebuah ekspresi seram, dengan sedikit tergagap Chanyeol merespon, "M-maksudku tadi kau terlihat mengagumkan seperti pangeran Aileen ketika menghancurkan planet Zerich pada abad 17!"

Kening Sehun berkerut. Ia kini sedang berpikir apa yang Chanyeol baru saja katakan padanya. Lantas ia pun bertanya, "Apa itu sebuah pujian?"

"T-tentu saja! sebuah pujian untuk memberi… rasa hormat."

Terlihat kepalanya diangguk sebelum mengatakan, "Okay." kemudian tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ajari aku."

"Ajari apa? Aku bukan guru, dan nilai rata-rataku selalu yang paling rendah di sekolah."

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. Kini ia yakin bahwa orang bodoh bukanlah hanya dirinya di dunia ini. "Maksudku tadi, tendanganmu."

Sehun bergumam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menjentikkan jarinya ketika mengerti apa maksud di balik kalimat Chanyeol, "Ah! Okay, aku mengerti."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Oookay?"

"Okay okay."

"Oookay oookay?"

"Oookay oookay."

"Oooo—"

"Duh, hentikan! Perjelas maksudmu."

"Ajari aku supaya dapat menendang seperti tadi. Aku ingin membuat Baekhyun terpesona padaku, kemudian dia akan melupakan Kris dan kembali padaku, yeay!" Chanyeol melompat kecil sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Suasana hatinya kini berubah drastis menjadi ceria kembali.

"Tunggu, tapi, siapa Baekhyun? Dan… Kris? Siapa dia? Siapa mereka?"

"Baekhyun itu kekasihku, ya ya, memang sekarang dia sudah menjadi mantan. Dan Kris pasti orang yang merebut Baekhyun dariku."

"Oh."

"Jadi, ajari aku tendangan tadi."

Sehun memicingkan matanya. Dagu ia ketuk-ketuk dengan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjukan sebuah gestur bahwa ia sedang berpikir. "Ah," wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria, "seperti ini?"

Dan Sehun pun memberi sebuah tendangan yang tidak terlalu keras pada wajah Chanyeol.

Sebuah rasa sakit bertemu dengan pipi kanannya, ia terjatuh lalu mengerang kesakitan dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman untuk di lihat. Merasakan panas yang menyakitkan dari pipinya, Chanyeol menggosok kulit mulus tersebut dengan telapak tangan. "Ya, ya. Maksudku," lalu meringis kesakitan, "seperti itu. Persis seperti itu."

Semilir angin sore hari di kota itu berhembus ke wajah mereka masing-masing, mengibaskan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh ke dahi. Chanyeol terbatuk, ia merapatkan mantel yang dikenakan kemudian bangkit untuk berdiri dan menghadap tubuh Sehun.

Kini ekspresi pria yang menurut Chanyeol masih asing itu tidak dapat terbaca. Terlalu bingung untuk bahkan membuat sebuah ekspresi yang memiliki perasaan. "Entahlah, apa untungnya untukku?" Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Setelah mendengar kata-kata 'mantan kekasih', ia jadi merasa lebih sensitif. Karena ya, dapat dibilang bahwa Sehun kini juga bernasib dan berstatus sama dengan Chanyeol.

Aduh, kenyataan memang menyakitkan_._

"Aku memang aneh telah meminta bantuan orang asing sepertimu. Maaf telah mengganggu." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba memotong lamunan Sehun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya gontai dengan kepala yang tertunduk, tetapi kemudian berhenti sejenak (dan Sehun bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar Chanyeol bergumam, "Ah, rumahku bukan ke jalan ini."), lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan tanpa semangat.

Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba membantu orang dan memiliki teman baru? Lagipula apabila dilihat-lihat kembali, penampilan Chanyeol tidaklah buruk. Lantas sebuah ide yang menurutnya cemerlang pun terlintas ke pikiran Sehun.

Dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang jika diperbaiki kembali, kemudian sedikit pelajaran _keperkasaan_ maka ia akan terlihat benar-benar terlihat seperti pria yang mendekati kata sempurna. _Voilà_!Sehun dapat menunjukkan seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan seorang pria yang lebih baik dari Jongin, kemudian tak lupa memamerkan hal itu pada rekan kerja lainnya juga.

"Aha!" Sehun menatap langit kemudian memetik jari, seolah-olah sebuah lampu baru saja Tuhan anugerahkan untuk ia nyalakan dengan idenya tersebut. "Chanyeol-_ssi_!"

Yang diserukan namanya menolehkan kepala, ia tidak menghadap Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau,"

_Pasti sebuah diskusi_, pikir Chanyeol. Dan perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendapat hal yang baik apabila ikut andil dalam diskusi tersebut. Jadi Chanyeol pun membalikkan tubuh kemudian menatap Sehun di manik mata.

"Bagaimana kalau," Sehun berdehem, "kita melakukan transaksi?"

Transaksi? Jangan katakan bahwa Sehun adalah seorang alien yang menyamar jadi pria di bumi untuk menculiknya. Bagaimana kalau Sehun memang benar makhluk luar angkasa yang kuat? Apalagi ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana kuatnya ia telah melumpuhkan satu orang pria dengan sebuah tendangan. Dan yang dimaksud transaksi oleh Sehun adalah jiwa Chanyeol untuk dibawa pergi dan—

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ia bertanya pada Chanyeol yang kini terlihat tidak fokus pada apa pun di sekitarnya. Dengan itu pun Sehun melambaikan kedua tangan di depan mata Chanyeol. "Hey! Aku berbicara padamu."

"O-oh, ya? maaf. Bisa diulang?"

Sehun mendesah kesal. Tetapi tetap menuruti apa yang Chanyeol minta. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sebuah transaksi yang saling menguntungkan?"

"O-okay. Transaksi apa?"

"Jasa. Aku akan mengajarimu mempelajari Brazilian jiu-jitsu."

Matanya dikerjapkan dengan cepat berkali-kali. Chanyeol berusaha mengulang nama seni bela diri yang baru saja Sehun ucapkan. "Brazilian jijiji—apa?"

"Sudahlah, pokoknya ini adalah tawaran terakhir. Aku akan mengajarkanmu Brazilian jiu-jitsu, dan kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

"Wah, benarkah? Okay kalau begitu. Kau akan mengajarkanku _Brazilian jijiji_ itu dan aku akan menjadi kekasih—woah woah tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya?"

Menjadi kekasih pria yang masih asing baginya? Tidak mungkin.

"Hanya berpura-pura. Aku ingin memamerkanmu pada teman-temanku. Kau itu terlihat cukup tampan, apakah kau tahu itu?"

.

.

Tampan.

.

.

OH. TUHAN.

Ini—

Untuk ketiga kalinya seseorang (selain kedua orangtuanya) mengatakan bahwa ia terlihat _tampan_.

Dan Chanyeol menyukai pujian itu. Ia merasakan jantungnya kini berdebar kencang.

"Okay!" responnya cepat. Ia mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Sehun sambil tersenyum berseri-seri. "Aku juga berarti boleh memakaimu untuk dipamerkan pada Baekhyun."

"Hmm, boleh juga. Tapi jangan melakukan hal yang bod—maksudku hal yang salah, kita akan membuktikan siapa yang dibutuhkan dan siapa yang lebih baik!"

"_Fighting!_"

"_Fighting!_"

Mereka berdua melakukan sebuah _high five_ yang disusul tawa ceria setelahnya.

"Jadi," Chanyeol berkacak pinggang; meminta Sehun menggandengnya, "_sayang_, mari kita tunjukkan kesalahan mereka karena telah membuang kita."

Dan Sehun pun dengan senang hati menerima permintaan pria di sampingnya, ia menggandeng lengan Chanyeol kemudian menggelayut manja. "Benar, mari kita tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kita adalah orang hebat."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, bagaikan makhluk bermata seindah Omega Centauri!"

Sebuah tawa meluncur spontan dari mulut Sehun, ia tidak pernah sama sekali mendengar orang memujinya seperti itu. Bahkan mantan kekasihnya sekali pun. "Okay. Termakasih, tapi apa itu Omega blablabla?"

"Itu salah satu nama galaksi yang aku sukai."

"Apakah itu galaksi yang bagus?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut pun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Tidak pernah orang menanyakannya hal-hal aneh yang pernah ia sebutkan. Seperti saat ini. Lantas Chanyeol pun menjawab dengan antusias, "Tentu saja! semua galaksi itu indah."

"Ah, okay mmm, kau juga terlihat tampan dan lucu seperti… sepatu kulit yang baru disemir."

Kening Chanyeol dikernyitkan pada sebuah istilah aneh tersebut. "Apa itu sebuah pujian yang bagus?"

"Yap. Sepatu yang baru disemir terlihat berkilau dan mempesona."

Lalu mereka berdua pun kembali tersenyum satu sama lain. Melanjutkan langkah kaki menuju arah rumah masing-masing dan tanpa disadari mereka memiliki tujuan sama yang mereka sebut _jalan pulang_.

Sehun pikir Chanyeol bukanlah teman yang buruk, dan Chanyeol pun berpikir demikian. Mereka berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Meski memang Sehun pikir bahwa Chanyeol itu sedikit aneh, tapi ia menyukainya. Dan meski memang Chanyeol pikir bahwa Sehun sedikit gila telah mengatakan bahwa sepatu yang baru disemir itu adalah sebuah pujian baik, tetapi ia tetap merasa senang karena pria itu mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tulus.

Dan tentunya Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa mata Sehun terlihat seperti galaksi indah favoritnya itu adalah sebuah ketulusan.

Karena mereka berdua hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki banyak kekurangan dan butuh ketulusan untuk saling melengkapi.

Mungkin hubungan _sepasang kekasih palsu_ untuk sebuah misi aneh tersebut merupakan awal dari pertemuan agar mereka dapat menjalin hubungan yang lebih nyata. Karena siapa tahu bahwa Tuhan ingin menghapus kata akhir dari nama hubungan tersebut menjadi hanya '_sepasang kekasih'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

Semoga selalu dihargai ; w ;)/

**Masochist**

mitatitu: iya happy ending tapi maap ya kailu._. yes nangis! /? ;v; makasihhh semoga suka ya sama ceritanya :D

AYUnhomin: hehe maap kalo bias suka gak tanggung2 seneng aja gitu mukanya mendukung/?._.v makasih udah ripiu

: hohoho makasih ;~~~;)/ gapapa mungkin memang sudah takdir/? .-. makasih udah ripiuuu

Wimimi: asik makasih ya udah ripiu, smoga suka sama ceritanya :D

askasufa: dia harus dinistakan/? .-. ya paling chanyeol lari ke aku ;_; /? Hohoo makasih udah ripiu!

Ryu: makasih ;~~~;)/

Ryu ryungie: kai jadinya sama aku/? ;_; ahahahjksdnf ngakak masa;;;; iya kai memang agak2/? Makasih udah rnr!

: oemji makasih ;_; jongin pan anak yang berbakti pada orang tua hehe :3 jangan, panggil aja aku ibu :") /? Aaa oemji idung aku jadi ngembung, makasih yaaa, _; oya maap hehe aku juga kaihun shipper tapi mereka dipisahin maap ya ; n ; ngakak_-_ iya baekhyun semacam cimit kalo jadi anak kecil hurhurrr yeay kailu polepel ; w ; /? Iya mungkin nanti ya abis gabisa bikin yg bahagia2 kalo buat otp hehe._. makasih udah rnr! Maap balesannya pendek -_-

YoungChanBiased: oya maap sngaja gadikasih warning._.v hehe makasih udah rnr!

anna: oemji ngakak_-_ waduh baca epepnya jam berapa? .-. hehe iya itu sebenernya bukan hunhankai tapi anu lah luhan sama si anu/? Semua orang terdekat jongin kenapa, kak? maksudnya aku/? ;_; ngakak lagi pehlizzzZzzZZzz ;_;)/ abis si kayi mukanya itu anu/? jadi pantes buat disiksa /apa. Iya gapapa hehe suka ngasih ripiu panjang makasih yaaa (simbol lope cetar) AI LAP YU TU ; 3 ;)/ makasih udah ripiu!

Lee Seungtae: oemji aku byutipul? makasih /? ;_; iya makasih hehe, ripiunya juga makasih ya!

nin nina: CHANYEOL MANDUL NGAKAK ;_;)/ etapi amit amit._.v iya smacam chanyeol mandul begitu hehe.

***Mei: **oya maap, itu epepnya aku stress bikinnya udah 6 versi aku buat pada stuck di 1000 kata terus bingung lanjutinnya padahal udah kebayang ceritanya tapi bingung proses ke akhirnya gimana aduh gimana dong maap ya aaaa utangku bertambah/? ;_;

Mei: hnng penjabaran sebuah kata… aku juga baru ngeh masa._. hehe. Iya ternyata semacam, eheheh ternyata ceritanya juga semacam baru ngeh.-. iya sipsip, maap epepnya lama;_; kepotong sama fangirling terus tangan keringetan mulu /apa ;~~~;

zumkyu28: abis muka jongin minta disiksa/? ;_; iya makasih juga udah rnr!

oracle: iya jongin mati maap ya ; w ; hehe sipsip, makasih yaaa semoga suka sama ceritanya :D

ichizuki takumi: sehun pan muka jutek cocok/? ; u ; hehe maap kainya mati.-. makasih rnrnya!

Vicky98Amalia: sipsip, makasih ya! :D

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: maap, niat kok niat._.v hpnya kasiaaan ;A; awaw makasih ; u ; waduh jangan ntar jadi horror ceritanya/? Wkwk. makasih ya udah rnr!

chenma: versi exo m hnng bingung._. /? Maunya sih kris luhan tapi nanti setelah utang epep beres/? Hehe

Manchungi98: maaaap kalo ngebingungin ;_; hohoho makasih ; w ; iya nanti the idiotsnya mungkin kapan2/?

enchris.727: aaa maap ya hehe abisnya ini buat lomba, maap ngebingungin ;_; aku masih gabisa bedain angst, sad, hurt, dll masa.-. bukan hehe itu oneshot tapiiii mungkin ada lanjutannya tapi itu juga masih mungkin/? yes yes aku juga shipper couple yg gak mainstream, salah satunya krisyeol ; w ;)/

chanbaek0592: /tarik napas/ ya ampun ripiunya panjang banget makasih loh! ;_;)/ ngakak, jangan nyusul suho dong nanti kan gak ketemu sehun/? Hehe iya tuh ibunya harus dimasukkin ke pilem hidayah. Hehe sabar sabar ini bulan puasa, gampar aja dionya/? ; w ; aaa jangan, mungkin dionya lagi khilaf kan manusia suka bikin kesalahan/? Ocidaaaak jangan cakar muka mertua aku/? ;_; iya hihi makanya kai tetep suka sama sehun jadinya yaaa karna tulus.-. iya dio yg paling ngegemesin/? Dia lucu soalnya ; 3 ; /salah. Aku juga bangga sama kai, mau peluuuk/? ;_;)/ oemji ini seriusan panjang banget makasih yaaa tapi aku balesnya segini abis bingung balesnya gimana maaaaap._.v semoga dibales ya sama Yang Maha Kuasa :D

Oniiex: aaa makasih ;~~~;)/ semoga suka sama ceritanya! :D

Kiela Yue: oemji terharu sumpah makasih yaaa ;_; asik makasih ya suka baca :D uwow bahasa ripiunya berat ; 3 ;)/ makasihhh udah rnr!

nissa: oemji pepatah apa itu ; w ; makasiiih ;~~~; ohehehe iya suho cuman lewat doang.-. nah itu, masokis macam itu hihi :3

sari2min: aaa maap bingung ya, abis aneh kalo ada pemisahnya ;_; hanhun berarti top!luhan ya, kurang begimana gitu sama couple ini hehe.-. nanti mungkin luhan jadi seme sama chanyeol/?

Hisayuchi Kim: makasihhhh ;_;)/ semoga suka sama ceritnya :D

byunbaekhoney: oemji makasih ;_; makasih juga udah rnr ya!

Miraii: yeaay hepi ending :D semoga suka sama ceritanya yaa

BaeKriSehun: hohoho makasih ;~~~; happy ending lagi bingung sama yg happy ending hehe, tapi makasih udah rnr!

uswatun hasanah: gapapa hehe, makasih udah mau ripiu ; w ; iya makasih ya :D

ItsChoiDesy: uhuhuu makasih ya udah rid sama ripiu ; 3 ;

RaChun: mungkin nanti beb/? ._.v

ttalgibit: aloha juga ; 3 ;)/ oemji aku dikecup awaw /u\ /? Aaa jangan, mpreg seru kok;_; hoho makasih, tapi tadinya emang mau diakhirin di yg pas kai mati tapi kasian ah/? .-. salam kenal juga! Keep posting ripiu/? :3

einfachtara: hehe maap.-. iya dia miris/? ;_;

**the extreme parent**

anna: ngakak, cie pake kutek/? ; w ; waduh pake silet serem masa._.v awawww emak is everything ;_; iya keliatannya abis kris itu orangnya canggung sama chanyeol, yang satu banyak ngomong yg satu diem mulu alias kul/? ._. wkwk iya kan yeol smacam emak mirip abg labil ;_; /re: aku. Oemji sama masaaa ini udah ada di pikiran buat krisbaek lagi tapi bingung nulisnya.-. AI LAP YU TU /terima kiss-nya/?

Ichizuki takumi: iya mereka berantem.-. sehun inosen/? Wkwk iya begitulah/? Terimakasih udah rnr! :D

ichizenkaze: oemji pada mesum nih pas bagian itu hihi -3- sipsip! Makasih udah rnr:D

augustus andrea: iya pan biar setiap hari seru/? .-. krisyeol emang lope lope dah ;_;)/ tuing. Mama chanyeol tapi serem._. sipsip, makasih udah rnr! :D

mayuka57: iya cocok kan yeol ;_; /? Aaa kaihun emang cocok barengan ; 3 ;

Ryeolu: nah iya semacam itu hehe ._.

Lee Seungtae: hehe maap._.v makasih, makasih udah rnr juga;_;

Ichizuki takumi: iya hehe, krisnya udah mati._.v iya sehun berhalusinasi hiw :3 sipsip, makasih ya :D

RyeoLu89: huhu maap ;_;

Miraii: nah seratus! Benar sekali :D maap membingungkan, tapi semoga suka sama ceritanya:)

BaeKriSehun: hehe makasih udah rnr! ; 3 ;

noname: hehe maap ._. tapi makasih udan rnr :D

.566: hoho makasih ;_;

yoorachoiii: maap hehe abis seneng phpin/? ;_; berarti aku jangan dilupain/? Hehe ; 3 ; makasih udah rnr!

einfachtara: maap huhu ;~~~;)/

**You're My Drugs**

AYUnhomin: karna mungkin takdir/? ;_;

Rizkyeonhae: hehe bingung ah.-. gapapa, tega sedikit kan biar belajar/?

Yoorachoiii: mungkin baekhyun terlalu bingung/? ;_; eeheee ngakak, jangan didoain huhu kasian kan krisbaeknya ; 3 ; makasih udah rnr! :D

: mungkin takdirnya di epep itu/? sipsip makasih udah ripiu ya :D

oniiex: huhu makasih ya udah rnr! ; 3 ;

uswatun hasanah: oemji, makasih ya aaa terharu/? ;_; semoga suka sama ceritanya, makasih udah rnr! :D

BaeKriSehun: ooh gitu ya bedanya, aku baru tau/? .-. hehe mungkin nanti bikin, makasih rnr nya:D

Einfachtara: ohooo ini kamu toh, haiiii ; 3 ; )/ makasih ya udah ripiu hehe. Hohoho iya sipsip, makasih udah baca epep aku yaaa :D

**It ends with a click**

Ryu Que: iya kan luhan tukang tipu/? Hehe makasih udah ripiu :D

* * *

ripiu? ; 3 ;)/


End file.
